


Love Beneath the Surface

by ErrolsFeather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mating, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: Regina is a merqueen and ruler over the sea, it is only one problem she had yet to find an equal and produce and heir. She believes in the myth that her equal that a human that can breathe under water is her equal. Having almost given up hope of finding that human she stumbles across Emma, and put her theory to the test.





	Love Beneath the Surface

_**Author's Note:**_  This is based on a picture I saw online of a mermaid doing that Regina is doing to Emma near the start, I just wanted to bring more to it.

Love Beneath the Surface

Regina was the kind of mermaid fishermen told tales about, a siren luring men to the sea, away from their ships, only to let them drown. The stories however tell the full story of the mermaid queen. The story about a Queen, a ruler of the ocean that was in constant search of an equal to copulate with. An equal myth would have come from the land above and could live in both worlds. This creature could give her and heir, and breathe both on land and under the sea. That was why she had her way with the men before they drowned, much to her dismay. In the end she stopped as it got tiresome. Instead of grasping men from their ships, she instead focused on ruling her kingdom, making sure divers and free divers didn't find it.

She still swam the seas though, watching her menfolk and their families along with the creatures of the seas live their daily lives, day after day, night after night, hoping that the creature from above would come, knowing if the creature did not she would have to listen to her advisers and copulate with a merman instead to secure a rightful heir.

On this particular day her adviser's words rang in her head,  _"If you don't find someone to mate with soon, we will choose one for you. You must by now realize that the creature you seek does not exist and you have to settle for one of your own."_

Settle for one of her own, what did they know. She huffed as she swam on, hearing a splash in the water near her, seeing a young maiden, with fair skin and hair like the sun, swim carefree beneath the water.

'Can this be my equal?' The merqueen wondered, as surely it could not as this creature was a woman like herself, and quite attractive as such. She was only wearing a white shirt that moved freely as she did.

The queen smiled to herself, wondering what it was to swim like that without a care in the world. As she dived deeper it got clear that this creature could breathe underwater. The Queen held her breath, as she swam behind her, careful not to be seen, knowing she had to make her truly orgasm to see if she could still survive down here. If she did then she would have to be the creature she seemed for so long.

It didn't even take her much effort to catch up to her, turning on her back and let her arms grasp around her thighs and let her head go up to taste her most private area. She tasted sweet and didn't seem to fight her off, oddly enough she just froze in the position, awaiting for Regina to make her move.

The Queen wasn't used to doing it this way, still her tongue probed inside her and licked rapidly back and forth, causing the other woman to moan, her hands going down to pull her closer. Regina didn't mind as she it helped keeping her steady, sucking gently on the woman's clit, adjusting so two fingers could penetrate her. The woman's breath seem to come in jolt now, but her moans became louder, making the queen work more intensely. She made sure to put more pressure on the places that gave the most pleasure, until the the other woman surrendered to her, closing around her fingers, shaking. Regina slowly retracted, watching as the final waves of the orgasm went through her, whispering, "You are my equal, I finally found you," before she swam away.

For thirty days they continued like that, the blonde came swimming end Regina grasped on to her making sure Emma got her orgasm. But on the thirty-first day, the blonde felt her she whispered, "Can I please see you?"

Regina knowing this had to come sooner or later obliged and swam up to face her, seeing that her eyes was blue as the ocean on a warm day.

"You are a mermaid, I thought you might be, but people say you do not exist," The blonde said, cupping her cheek.

"They should believe in me and my kind, I have killed plenty of your kind," Regina said, no regret in her words why.

"Why?" The blonde asked, not seeming to judge or think badly of her.

"It was said in a myth that I the mermaid queen had an equal, one I should copulate with from the land above. One that could breathe underwater. Those men were taken because I was looking for that equal. I gave up, then there was you," Regina explained.

"So I am the equal of a queen, neat, what is your name," Emma wanted to know as her face lit up.

"Regina, born to be ruler of the seas," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Heavy burden to bear, I am Emma," said Emma with a smile.

"Very much so, Emma," Regina said with a dignified nod.

"I want to make love to you, if I am allowed," Emma said, smiling shyly at her.

"I don't see any reason as to why not," the merqueen answered, smiling at her.

"Can I kiss you?" Emma asked, not wanting to break any boundaries, after all the mermaid was a queen, and judging by the tiara there was no doubt about it.

"Of course," Regina said, smiling shyly.

Emma cupped both of her cheeks, kissing her ever so gently.

The merqueen's eyes closed as she returned the kiss, feeling her heart flutter for the first time in her life. Her tail even moved a bit due to the excitement.

Emma broke the kiss, looking at her mesmerized, asking, "How do you menfolk usually complete the deal?"

"Usually we mate like dolphins, if that make any sense," said Regina, blushing.

"I should have figured out that one after all you are half fish," Emma said, biting her lip for thinking it out loud.

"I can...use magic and have human parts if that suits you better," said Regina, her tone was sharp now.

Emma sensed it the hurt in her voice, and shook her head, saying "No, sweetheart, I prefer you like this, I just didn't think that is all."

"It's okay, this is new to me as well," said Regina, calming herself.

"So is there any considerations I should take, I don't want to hurt you," the blonde said, looking deep within her eyes.

"Regarding the act no, after yes, please don't leave me alone after, I need you to be here, at least when you are not working or with your family and so on," insecurity showing as she spoke,

"I won't, I promise, but then you got to promise to show me your land," Emma insisted.

"I will, so can we proceed, I am ready for you," Regina changed the subject, not wanting to admit she was nervous.

"Of course," the blonde nodded, and leaned in to kiss her feeling flutters deep down her spine, knowing that whatever she did from that very moment would link them forever.

* * *

Emma soon learned how to best pleasure her Queen and as time went on the Queen also swam up to the surface more, being near the beach or the quay to be closer to Emma. Sometimes she even managed to lift her upper body so she was halfway leaning watching her. This day was different though Emma didn't come, which worried Regina. She sighed and was about to swim away when she heard voices and dived under the quay.

"I am telling you I always knew there was something wrong about that girl, not only is she able to breathe underwater, she practically lives there, and now she is claiming a mermaid is the reason she is pregnant," it was a male that talked.

"Good thing David has come to his senses and locked her up, he is calling the doctor to get something for her delusions," said a female voice.

"If she was my daughter, I would send her to the mad house by now," said the man.

"What if she is right though," said the female.

"Then I say you have lost your marbles, Ruby," he said with a laughter.

"I am being serious, Arch, my grandmother used to tell me tales when I was younger, about the sea and how grandpa died out there. It was said that it was a sea witch so beautiful that she could charm even the most steadfast sailor. Rumor had it that she was looking for a mate on land so she could rule both worlds. You see when she found that mate and they slept together she would grow legs so she could walk right up whenever she wanted, she would me the most powerful of all creatures," said she with a sigh.

Regina rolled her eyes and decided to come to view, mostly to have justice for Emma, she said, "Your tale is wrong, I was looking for an equal so that I, we could have an heir to the throne like I am now. I looked for what felt like decades, and to know that she is locked up because of me, pains me. Mostly because it would take an extreme effort to turn my tail into legs and walk up there."

The man that seemingly was Emma's age lost the smoke he was holding, as she looked at him, "Jesus, you are a mermaid, it is not a tale."

"Why aren't you a sharp one, can either of you bring her a message ?" Regina looked at them with wondered eyes.

"Yes of course," Ruby said, a little out off by the fact that the mermaid her friend described was real.

"Tell her I would like us to get married before the children arrive, but that it isn't a demand, that I am willing to leave the ocean for her if that is what it takes to be together, although I rather not, as I said it is painful to turn back and forth. Tell her that I miss her even though it has only been a day," Regina could feel herself welling up as she talked and she stopped, looking away.

"Alright, we will, anything as proof of the marriage proposal?" Ruby said, knowing that even if Emma believed it, others may think them crazy.

"Yes of course," Regina opened one of her hand revealing a ring, it was of gold, holding a blue sapphire.

"Also tell her if she needs me, talk to a mirror, I am sorry, but I need to go," the Queen said, mostly because it pained her that Emma was locked up by her.

"We will make sure she get your message, your Majesty and that she returns to you as soon as possible," said Ruby with a sigh.

"You are welcome, and tell your grandmother to correct her story," said Regina and swam underneath the surface, to her royal chambers, laying down on her bed crying her heart out. She couldn't live without Emma she knew, especially now while carrying their child.

* * *

Meanwhile Archie and Ruby ran to the house Emma shared with her parents, Ruby knocked frantically at the door. Emma's father David soon opened saying, "You don't need to break down the door you know."

"I know but this is important," Ruby insisted.

"It really is," Archie nodded eagerly.

"We need to see Emma right now," Ruby demanded.

David sighed and let them in, knowing if he didn't the young brunette would crawl through the window or something to get in. He motioned towards the living room where a tearful Emma was sitting with her mother. She looked at them and said, "I am not really up for company you guys."

"But you need to listen," Ruby insisted.

"You really should as I can hardly believe it myself," Archie nodded as they stood by the end of the couch looking at her.

"Fine. What is it?" Emma said tiredly, she had been trying to tell her parents all day that the merqueen was the reason she was pregnant. That she really loved her and she wanted to be with her. Of course, her parents had just cut her off telling her to stop lying and if she kept this up, there was no way they would let her near the sea again. Emma had argued she was now twenty-three and therefore didn't need their permission. Her father had said that as long as she lived there their rules applied simple as that. At this point she would simply ran away and lived with Regina forever had it not been for the fact she loved her job and her friends also.

The queen had showed her parts of her world, caves, her castle where she recited most of the time when they were not together. Emma even made love to Regina once in her chambers. It was one of the times she had spent the longest underwater. She had just lain on her bed, which oddly enough had covers and sheets, or something that seemed like it. She felt like she could lay there and watch her forever.

She snapped out of it as her attention went to her two friends. Like her parents they thought she was crazy for claiming to have been impregnated by a mermaid, which wasn't all that odd, as Emma had trouble believing it herself.

"Your mermaid she is real, we meet her just now," Archie started.

"She want to marry you before your children are born, so I say you knocked her up also, well done," said Ruby, grinning at Emma.

"She said she could come above water, if that is what it takes to be with you, but it is painful for her, the effort or something making legs or being above, or both, but she would if that made it easier for you, because she missed you," Archie continued.

"She gave us a ring and said if you needed her talk to a mirror," Ruby finished holding up the ring Regina had given them.

Emma tried to make sense of the things they were trying to tell her, but it suddenly felt like a haze, and all she could comprehend was that Regina was missing her and was pregnant also. Having gotten to know her, Emma knew the merqueen to be older than she looked and therefore had to be scared about the impact it would have on her. To her knowledge mermaids could have max two children at the time, due to the space they took inside their body. Emma hated to admit that it worried her also, in addition to not knowing if her baby would be human, mermaid or something in between.

She took a deep breath knowing she was never a regular human. She knew that ever since she was quite young, as she had always been able to breathe underwater as well as on land. She had seen her parents' glances whenever she was out swimming with them when she was younger, diving into the deep, begging them to come with her. They told her over and over they couldn't do so as they couldn't breathe that far down. She didn't understand it at first, because surely, they had to when she could. It was only when she got older and went swimming with her friends, she knew she was different. They didn't seem to mind though, after all they all had their own quirks, like Ruby was great with all kinds of living creatures, it was like she could talk to them and they understood what they were saying. She was working on becoming a veterinarian. Emma knew she would be great at it. Just like their friend Arch, or Archibald would be a great psychiatrist as he had always been good at listening when people had troubles and give advice.

Emma on the other hand, in addition to practically live beneath the sea most of the summer, she worked hard at a nearby stable, horses seemed to be her second great love. She was a skilled rider and had ridden in competitions ever since she was young. She wanted to use it as a hobby though, and maybe when she was older become a trainer. For now she used her knowledge on breaking in new horses, and cleaning up in the stable areas, and become a nutrition for the horses that lived there. She had been so overjoyed when Regina had introduced her to some seahorses, of course they were much smaller than the ones she was used to, but it still meant the world to her.

A smile graced her lips thinking about it, how they that they had played with the small seahorses, a similar game to hide and seek, it had been so much fun. Until Regina had to continue with her royal duties. She was a Queen after all.

The blonde could feel a wave of nausea run though her and made it to the bathroom just in time. She rinsed her mouth when she was done, then steadied herself against the sink, looking at her tired reflection in the mirror.

It was similar to the one her parents got whenever she asked her parents about her grandparents. Both changed the subject, even when she got older, in the end she stopped asking. She took herself wondering if Regina would let her meet her parents when she went under next. She knew they were still alive, although old, and she had gotten the throne from her father. Oddly enough she hadn't seen them whoever she was at the castle with her love. She figured they might not approve of her or they took care of duties that was needed elsewhere.

Looking into the mirror her friend's words came back to her, that she could call upon the merqueen through it, and she weakly whispered, "Regina."

The blonde knew that this was absurd and she should walk back to her friends, surely no one could be contacted that way. Still she stood there watching as her reflection vanished and soon she looked right at her love.

The brunette was on her bed crying, but as soon as she got aware of Emma, she got up and walked over to the mirror placed on her vanity.

"Emma, I was so worried, are you alright?" She managed to get out, worry showing in her dark eyes.

"Frustrated and sad because I am not allowed to see you, not so nauseous anymore as I just threw up, a bit lightheaded, other than that fine. What about you," said Emma weakly.

"Nauseous, lightheaded, stressed and missing you," Regina answered, adding, "Should I come up there?"

"No, it is fine," she whispered weakly, adding, "I need to lay down, I hope to be back in the sea tomorrow."

Emma slowly made it towards her bedroom, laying down on the bed, curling up whimpering, wishing she had told Regina how much she needed her there.

* * *

When Regina hadn't heard from her Emma in three days, she decided it was time to raise to the surface and find her. She took a deep breath and then she went to her parents chambers, finding them debating over the next royal ball.

"Mother, father, I have to go away for some time," said Regina, like it was no big deal.

"We assumed it would come to this, are you sure you are ready for this?," Cora her mother spoke.

"No, but she needs me, and she is my love, the one I am meant to be with and so I need to do this, for her for us," Regina sighed heavily.

"We understand, just try to come back to us, both of you," her father said, swimming over to hug her.

"I promise we will," Regina said and kissed his cheek, then she went to hug her mother. She cast a last glance at them, as she wanted to remember them in case something went wrong on the surface.

She swam to one of her secret hideouts, a cave, before she whispered a secret incantation to turn into a human, or rather to get what she needed of human parts to function on the surface. She let out a whimper in pain as her tail slowly turned into legs. She had done it once or twice before, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. Once the transformation was done, she looked down, her legs was intact. A tear ran down her cheek, it wasn't that she dislikes having legs, it was more that she knew it would hurt like a thousand knives working on them. A pain every mermaid had to endure when they changed into a human. Still she ignored it as she easily swam to the surface. She hid behind a cliff near a beach, looking around, seeing a young couple getting undressed to take a late-night swim. As it was a hot night, spite the fact it was late august she was wearing a pair of hotpants and a pink to with a bikini under, he swimming shorts and t-shirt. Regina frowned by a fact that the women in this time and age wore so little clothes. Still wanting to fit in, she rose making sure the water reached to her knees, using her powers to make a set of white lace lingerie appear, then a white denim skirt and a white blouse on top. Slowly she walked up the beach where she made a pair of block heel sandals appear. She took them in her hands and walked up to where the sand ended and put them on. She smiled by the fact that spite the fact they were blue, they twinkled like the ocean. Now she only has to find out where Emma lived. She sighed; it was not like she could walk door to door. Instead she walked to diner near the beach promenade, with any luck anyone in there would know here. Slowly she walked to the counter to order something to drink. She looked up at the counter figuring a strawberry milkshake would suffice. To her surprise Emma's friend Ruby came to the counter, she looked at Regina with wide eyes, gasping, what she was holding in her hand dropped to the floor, the plate breaking and the food splattering everywhere.

"Ruby, what on earth?" Granny said, sending her a sharp look, she looked at Regina, saying, "I am sorry, she can be quite clumsy ma'am, what will it be?"

"A strawberry milkshake and Emma Swan's address and how to get there please," said Regina polite.

"I'll take you there," Ruby said, managing to get her voice back. She didn't know what it was, but this woman was stunning even with legs.

"That would be most helpful, if you are not needed here," said Regina, looking at the elderly woman.

"Just make her the milkshake and go," said Granny, rolling her eyes.

"You should bring something to Emma as well, she likes bear claws and chocolate milkshake this time of year, I'll make it," said Ruby and quickly started on the task. It didn't take her long to get it down and take the money Regina gave her, before they were on their way to Ruby's black pickup truck. Ruby opened the door for Regina, holding she milkshakes as she climbed in, before she closed the door and got in the driver's seat.

"You seemed surprised to see me," said Regina with a soft smile.

"Well it is not every day a mermaid walks into out diner," said Ruby with a small laughter.

"I can see that to be true, we do prefer the water," Regina nodded in agreement.

"I totally get that, you said it is painful to be on land earlier, is it the legs or the transformation process that hurts?" said Ruby, casting her a side glance.

"Both, but mostly the legs, it hurts like a thousand knives when I walk on them," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"I am sorry to hear that, but you must really love her to come all this way," said Ruby in a sympathetic tone.

"With all that I have and all that I am," said Regina with a sad sigh.

"Don't worry, we will be there soon," said Ruby and smiled at her.

"Her parents are they cruel?" Regina wondered, looking ahead of her.

"Overprotective, but cruel, I hardly think so, why?" Ruby wondered, a little surprised by this statement.

"I assumed they locked her up, not allowing her to go to the sea, since I haven't seen her in days," said Regina with a sad sigh.

"They kept her inside because she is sick due to the pregnancy. However, they do consider her to have lost her wits due to fact she says she is engaged to you. I mean how many people have actually seen a mermaid and lived to tell the tale," said Ruby with a half laugh.

"Not many as your kind do not breathe under water," said Regina, like it was no big deal.

"You don't seem sorry that you have killed them," said Ruby, surprised by this.

"I did what I thought was right to procure and heir, your kind isn't always that kid when it comes to the act, and clearly it didn't work until Emma," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"I get that feeling, men can be scum, is merfolk like that also?" Ruby wondered curiously.

"If you mean dating wise and breaking up with each other from time to time growing up, yes. We age differently to you though, why I am decades young, but don't look that old. I have yet to see a merman or merwoman cheat, as when we find that one we stay together forever. We are kind monogamous," said Regina, seeing Ruby pull the car up in front of the house, parking.

"That sounds nice, I have yet to find someone," said Ruby with a dreamy sigh.

"For all you know they may not even have been born yet, or is in the middle of a divorce, shall we?" Regina said, getting the seat belt off, getting onto the ground and letting out a small whimper. She hated this so much.

Ruby noticed, but she didn't say a thing, after all what was there to say. She instead walked a few steps up to the house ringing the doorbell. Emma's father David opened, saying, "Hi Ruby, if you are here to fill Emma's head with more nonsense this is not a good time.

"No, I am only dropping off her wife to be, Regina, the merqueen," said Ruby with a small smile.

"You gotta be kidding me, as I thought mermaids could not raise from the sea," he frowned at the brunette a step behind Ruby.

"I can, and I did, now may I see my wife to be, or do I have to fight to get inside," Regina said in a stern tone.

"If you think it will help," he said, stepping aside so she could get inside. He shot Ruby a glare as she was grinning at him. She frowned and walked back to the car, only to drive off.

"She is in the bathroom, door in the end of the hall," he said, nodding in that direction.

Regina nodded, and walked in the direction, using her power to open the door, only to find Emma head over the toilet puking her guts out. Regina didn't even frown at this, she just felt guilty this was her fault. She sat down next to Emma, holding her hair back, gently stroking her back.

"Re...Gina, you came," Emma whispered tiredly.

"I was worried and by good reason, I will stay until you feel better, maybe you can show me a part of your world," said Regina, pressing a kiss into Emma's blonde strands.

"I would like that," said Emma, with the brunette's help standing up, and managing to rinse her mouth and then lean against her shoulder, whispering, "I am so tired, but he won't seem to let me rest."

"Well maybe I can convince him, where is your bedroom?" Regina wondered, pressing a kiss against her forehead.

"Door to the left next to the bathroom," Emma said and nodded in the direction. The brunette smiled and helped her there and to bed. She gently lay a hand on Emma's belly, whispering, "Whether you are on land or sea, I shall look over you always, I promise to be there to the best of my abilities, to love you always, as you love me, I promise to teach you the way of life, along with your mother. And now I hope you can be nice so she can rest, my prince."

"Awwwe, what about me?" Emma wondered, looking at her.

"The same really as I love you, or I wouldn't have left the water, now close your eyes, please," Regina

Emma was to tired to object to this and did so, feeling like she had waves surrounding her and the sound of the ocean. It made her feel safe and at peace. She didn't know how Regina did it and she didn't care, she just needed to sleep, and so she soon drifted off.

Regina smiled as she watched over her love with loving eyes, making sure she was safe from the worries of this word. In time she lay down and held her close, sleeping, feeling calmer than she had in the longest time.

* * *

The merqueen stayed with Emma until the middle of their second trimester. By then she had learned the different aspects of Emma's world, or what she felt she needed to learn if her children were to be raised there. She knew she didn't agree with the politics, that people seemed to enjoy both what the nature gave them, and also eating animals, she learned the difference of trophy hunting, and regular hunt and she did not care for the first, neither did Emma. She learned that people above water seemed to have more than one partner, or at least the younger generation. She also learned that people could live together and have children without being married, that women worked as hard as men, and that men could be on maternity leave. That cars were noisy, but convenient to get from place to place. That movie theaters were a good place to make out, and the dance floor was the perfect place to get close.

She hated to admit how much she loved to dance, the waves of music reminded her of the waves of the ocean. She really loved it. Still as she had come this far in her pregnancy she needed the food in the ocean, as some of the food on land made her sick, and so she said goodbye to Emma, going back into the ocean. She hated to leave her at the house she had bought for them both and their family a couple of days after she got up there. They even made the nursery together, and debated over baby names.

A smiled on her lips as the merqueen swam back towards her castle, having changed back to her regular self. Her tail moving at ease behind her, she even hummed swimming along the water, excited to be back with her parents and subject, and excited to tell them about her experience. She was also excited to tell them Emma and she was now married, as they had chosen to do so in a small ceremony about a month before. They also decided to have a similar ceremony under the sea after the twins were born so Regina's parents and friends could be present.

* * *

The merqueen hardly knew where the time ran off to, the one moment she returned from the surface, the next she felt her baby move inside for the first time, she gasped with joy. It wasn't that she doubted it was in there, it was more that it was something else to feel it.

She learned that Emma felt the same as her at the exact time, as it happened for whatever reason the children seemed to be in sync with each other. So if one moved the other did it as well. The merqueen didn't know if it was a merbaby or a human yet, but she liked that whatever it was moving inside her. At this point she didn't care, as she had waited for so long to get pregnant. But both she and Emma decided that when it was time to deliver Emma should be under water with her, just in case it was a merbaby, as it would need water at once.

And so the blonde had moved down under water when it was close to the due date, they couldn't have been happier. Even though the subjects found it odd at first, they soon got used to the consort of the merqueen, as Emma treated them with the same respect and kindness as Regina.

It was a day very late in the pregnancy that Emma found Regina in her chambers looking worried. It wasn't uncommon, after all she was a queen and she had a lot on her mind. Emma swam closer asking, "What is the matter, love?"

"What if you or I don't make it through the delivery and the baby have to be raised on the other side. Say it is a mermaid and I am not here, or a human baby that cannot function under water, what then?" Regina wondered; you could sense in her voice how scared she was.

"Well then I do suppose the one remaining will have to find the best way to solve it, but we will make it, I am sure of it," Emma said, positive to the last.

"I hope so, but I am not as young as I once was, Emma," Regina said with a heavy sigh.

"I know, love, but you will make it and you will see them grow up, I promise, I know you will," said Emma, swimming around to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you so much, my brave Emma," said Regina, pressing a gentle kiss against her lips.

As the kiss broke, Emma whispered, "I love you too, and we are in this together."

"That we are, something I am very grateful for," said Regina, kissing her again, smiling against her lips, she felt so happy just at that very second. She knew nothing could break their happiness.

* * *

The day the twins came to the to the world, was a stormy night, winder was turning into spring, and lightnings were crashing against the sea. Both senses the contractions equally, being in the bedroom getting ready to sleep.

"So I guess this is it," said Emma with a half-smile, the day she had been dreaming of for so many months, the day she would meet their children.

"I suppose it...is," said Regina with a small groan, it was no denying it was time. She felt in a way she was doing her last task in this lifetime, producing a heir to the throne. She cast a spell around her chambers, so no one would hear if they screamed out in pain, or no one would enter unless it was a crisis.

"So you are sure you are ready to do this, I can get something to take the edge off," she said and groaned a little.

"I am sure, I just need you," Emma said, and pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek.

Regina let out another groan not feeling very regal, knowing it would be even less regal when the contractions advanced. At least that was what she heard. She sighed, looking into Emma's eyes, thinking she had never looked as beautiful as that very moment.

It would take them about two hours before both twins were born, it went a little faster for Regina, that gave birth to a healthy human boy, Emma gave birth to his sister that was a mermaid girl. Both children seemed to be swimming from the moment they were born, making small sounds, something Regina took as a positive sign.

"They are perfect," Emma whispered, looking at them floating a little above them. She was sure it was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

"They are, our little wonders," said Regina, raising a bit to get a hold of them, glad that both seemed to breath under water, at least for now. They snuggled close to her, making some small sounds.

"So I suppose we should name them?" Regina asked, looking at her love, leading them slowly to her breasts so they could feed.

"Yes, how about Henry David, after our fathers for him, we almost agreed to that earlier?" Emma said and smiled at her.

"I am sure father will love that and so will yours," Regina nodded and smiled at Emma.

"Then Henry David it is and maybe Cora Hope for her, as I never cared for mother's name," said Emma and wrinkled her nose.

Regina laughed, saying, "Minding me we should let the servants know so they can tell my parents and notify yours."

Emma nodded tiredly making her way to the door, glad she didn't have to walk, telling the guard outside the good news. He nodded and hurried away to bring the message further. Emma watched Regina as she was breastfeeding the twins, she looked so proud, and the blonde knew her wife to be could never have been happier. She could hardly wait to marry her again a couple of months later. But right now, she was satisfied just lying there, watching her and their babies. It was another knock on the door and a servant came in cleaning the mess after the birth, saying Regina's parents sent their congratulations, and they would stop by the chambers in the morning. The pair nodded, as they soon curled up to rest with their children after they were done feeding, dreaming at their future to be.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always most welcome :o)


End file.
